Mercenaries in Love
by Kiss'n'Kill21
Summary: Damon and his mate lily are back and they're taking Florence by force. follow this cryptic couple as they descend further into darkness than thought possible. a spin off of Least of all I love you. I hope you like it. Katherine is mentioned Damon/OC
1. Happy New Vampire Day

**Hello guys! I'm putting up a whole new story the other ones that have to do with Vampire diaries are going on hold as of now. I want to concentrate on My Vampire Kisses story and do something with this one. Lily and Damon are back! Yay. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this but I was on FB and I was inspired by…I don't even know but I was inspired so I will be focusing on this little ditty, I hope you like first chapter it just popped into my head. I am introducing many new characters and some old. Also for those who are wondering who that mysterious man was in Least of all I love you…you are about to find out! In later chapters of course. Anywho, I don't own Vampire Diaries (and sadly yes that does include Damon boo hoo)**

1620 Florence, Italy

Lily Marie Salvatore stood up from her vanity and let her long golden curls fall down her back as she gave her face one more look before turning around and grabbing her long dark gold and white robe. The room was dark and spacious. The fire was roaring and soft music played somewhere in the corner. She pulled the robe on and pushed her hair off her shoulders. It was a beautiful night in Florence, children running around women laughing and men courting the laughing women. She glided over to the balcony and rested her body against the knee high stone wall as she looked up at the sky. It was blue black, stars dotting here and there and constellations forming on their own accord. Ah night life! Everything was so beautiful at night. She cocked her head and sighed in wonder at the sight of the big shiny moon. Over the hill it turned red but right at this moment it looked too bright to stare straight at but Lily did so.

She then heard a noise but didn't bother to turn around and see what the commotion was. There was an unspoken rule between her and her house mates. They don't disturb her and she doesn't disturb them that was just how it went. Lily reached over and picked up her champagne glass and took a sip of the thick red liquid before setting it back down. There was a time where she would have been disgusted at the very thought of drinking blood. Oh but that was a long time ago lily thought absently as she continued to gaze at the moon, her mind wandering to the crowds below. She grew bored with the people of Florence of late and hungered for something more. Some adventure more fear and pleasure. Not that she didn't get her pleasure from the dear people, she thought with a small smile as she took up her drink again and leaned forward to watch the people come and go. The air was humid but to her skin it felt nice. There was sophisticated laughter in the air and the clink of glasses reverberated off of the high ceilings.

Finishing her drink she licked her lips and drew herself up. An animal howled loudly, loud enough for the humans to hear and discuss it briefly with one another before going on about their business. Rushing through people on the cobblestoned streets, every clip clop of a horse's hooves and every roll of wagon wheels had her closing her eyes and wishing desperately for something else. There was soft laughter just outside her door followed by the small squeals of someone getting something they wanted oh so badly. Lily glanced once more at the moon and bade it goodnight before she stepped off the balcony back into the darkened room, saved only by the candle light. She threw her robe off and cast it across an ottoman before she turned back to the mirror and resumed her slow brush of her gold hair. There was a creak and a low whimper. Lily didn't look up at the sound nor did she move when she felt warm breath upon her neck.

"Lily che lei aggiusta qui? Dovrebbe lei non piace il partito? Suo tutto per lei?" **(Lily what are you doing up here? shouldn't you be enjoying the party? its all for you)** she tilted her head until the figure behind her was angled in the mirror. She shook her head and continued her brushing. The man frowned dark eyebrows knitting together with distress "Che l'è ama? Perché la sono infelice? L'è me la faccio cresce annoiato di me?"**(What is it love? why are you unhappy? is it me do you grow bored of me?) **Lily raised one brow and laughed softly before answering

"Perché farebbe lei dice qualcosa così stupido il mio cuore non la fa sa che non sarei mai annoiato con lei la maniera lei non è mai annoiato con me. No è Firenze! Mi ha nauseato oltre la salute ciò che con le sue nuove fabbriche e gli operai che puzza di gelosia e la collera a tutti tempi è duro per me gustare il loro sangue. è guastato tutto" **(Why would you say something so foolish my heart do you not know that I would never be bored with you the way you are never bored with me. No it is Florence! She has sickened me beyond health what with her new factories and the workers who stink of jealousy and anger at all times. It is hard for me to taste their blood. It is all tainted).** He gently stroked her shoulders and pressed his lips to her neck. Lily leaned back into him and let her head drop back so he could taste her neck firmly. His arms encircled her waist and slowly he swayed with her his tongue lapping at the flesh just close to the shoulder. Her eyes stayed open though on the dark haired man who held her so sweetly. His hands traveled up her stomach up her sides to her breasts where he gripped her firmly. Lily's eyebrows dipped down and she squirmed just a bit. He chuckled and let his teeth graze her neck softly at first then really setting his teeth into her skin

"Lei scenderà con me?" **(Will you come down with me?)** Her breath hitched and she rolled her eyes

"Lei vorrebbe realmente a ora?" **(You would really want to now?).** She let out in a soft sigh and a giggle before breaking free of his grip. She turned to face him and saw that he was breathing out of sorts. She shrugged "Non sento come scende, la sono stancato abbastanza capisce fa lei non ama?" (I do not feel like coming down, I am quite tired you do understand don't you love?" Damon Salvatore smiled wolfishly at his wife and mate before he turned around and went to the conjoined room for only a moment

"Well alright if you insist on staying in your rooms like an antisocial child fine. But I brought you something." Lily opened her mouth for a rebuff when Damon turned around and dragged something towards her. It was a young girl. She had long brown hair tied in a blood red ribbon, one to match the ribbon around her waist and set off the silky white dress she was wearing. Her eyes were that of an innocent child who wanted a taste of mischief in her life before she went. Oh she would get it. Lily beamed at her husband. He always knew exactly what to get her. Damon held the girl up so that her tears fell straight down her cheeks and her skin turned blotchy instead of ghost white. Lily stood in front of her.

"Hello, do you know me?" she whispered. The girl was shaking, her body giving up great quivers of fear and regret. "You were invited were you not?" when the girl shook her head lily tsked "gate crasher hmm? Well that's okay I won't tell your parents." She glanced up at Damon and saw that he was gazing at her with such love in his eyes. She took hold of the girl and bared her fangs. The girl screamed. Lily threw her with all her might upon the bed then followed with Damon.

The woman child was pulled up and held in a vise by this tiny blond girl. She couldn't believe she had such strength. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes turned red with hunger. There was something odd happening to her veins as well. They were sticking out horribly and they were black. She looked like a demon. The girl began to cry. Lily stroked her tears away and murmured "Non piangere una piccolo la sua vita sarà sopra presto prometto." **(Do not cry little one your life will be over soon I promise). **The girl felt Lily's breath on her neck, then her lips, then her teeth. She didn't know if she made a sound she couldn't feel the tears dripping down her face all she knew was that this girl who looked younger than she was and far more petite was making a pain in her neck and almost compelling her to become dizzy, to fall back into a deep haze and…to…never…wake…

The girl dropped back and her eyes closed. Her face grew pale and her heart ceased beating. Lily looked up and wiped her mouth slowly with the back of her hand. Swallowing she looked to Damon who was watching her with a proud and lustful look upon his face. Lily launched her body at him and landed with a loud thud. Damon grunted but Lily was already pulling his shirt open. Without gentleness she bit into his chest loving the loud moan that escaped his lips as teeth and mouth worked together to pleasure him. She lifted her head and slowly let her fingernail trail down his chest to his navel. A fine line of blood appeared, beaded up and began to drip in lines and tunnels across his stomach and on to the bed sheets.

Lily loved the scene before her and didn't want it to stop. Damon panting underneath her, his eyes closed with pleasure from time to time when she did something completely naughty to him. His hands caressed her hips and waist and she gave little patches of skin licks and kisses. Damon's left hand went underneath her dress, causing Lily's mouth to open and for her to growl roughly. Damon reached up and touched her cheek; he pulled her down and kissed her mouth, fangs and all, his face changing to match her own. They had a good time in their bedchamber.

When they were finished Lily licked her lips and smoothed her dress. Damon did the same with his hair, and then he looked down at the body of the girl "should we leave it for the birds or the alligators?" His beauty took a second to think

"The alligators, you know how careless birds are." He allowed a grin to graze his features before he took her hand and pulled her to him. He stroked her hair and rubbed down her arms. Below them the party was in full swing, women and men laughing and dancing to the great music that played. It was a very special occasion of course and all of the friends they had made in the short time being where they were had come to celebrate. Damon leaned forward and Kissed Lily on her forehead

"Happy fifty-sixth birthday Lily"

**So what do you think? I know totally out of the blue but I missed Damon and Lily so much I had to do something! I don't know how long it will be but I think it will be lengthy. There will def be some flashbacks and also flash forwards, so if it gets confusing that's cool. SO thank you my loves for reading and many thanx to those who review Hugs and kisses :D**


	2. Hearts and Valor with a little hate

The night was dark and cold. No one was out and there were no stars in the sky. The carriage was rumbling on at a steady pace. The passengers jostled slightly but made no sound. The cobblestoned streets were wet and slippery, people raced around each corner the tavern was loud with laughing men and tankers slamming against the hard wood of each table. The carriage rolled up to a large estate. A chateau made out of bone-white limestone. It took up nearly the entire street. Close set windows lined ever floor like watchful eyes. Wrought iron balconies hung at each level dry brown vines clinging to the metal curlicues. They were evenly pointed pinnacles that boasted carved gargoyles. There was quite a yard surrounded by a nine foot high medieval gate that went all around the grand place. Two men stepped out of the carriage and the first said something quietly to the driver who nodded once and drove off down the road. Without another word the men walked around to the side of the house where a small portion of the gate remained unlocked. It started to drizzle and soon it became a million fat rain drops hitting the street in massive puddles. The men walked through the gate and up a stone path to a tall door where a woman stood. She raised her eyes to the men

"You are expected" she said softly then turned and unlocked the door. They followed her into a dimly lit parlor with comfy couches and a thick rug. No one occupied the room of late and they were led down a short hall to another room. The dining area it was called. The woman paused at the door and motioned for the men to go ahead. They did. Inside there were a few women and about a dozen men sitting along the wall in high back chairs and a long dining table. Several of the people looked over and smiled or began to laugh

"Kristofferson, Maurice, you are late" said a curly haired man. He sat at the head of the table shrouded in black with a red haired woman standing behind him. The first man with the hazel eyes (A/N: give it up for hazel eyes!) smiled as he took his coat off and handed it to one of the servants

"We were being entertained Harry sorry to keep you waiting though." Kristofferson said in a soft voice. The man Harry waved it off

"No matter, just don't let it happen again." Maurice cast his coat away and nodded. The men made their way to the table and sat gracefully. Harry followed their every move. "Do you have the papers?" Maurice picked up his briefcase and unsnapped the buckles holding it closed. Once opened Maurice pulled out several pieces of neat paper, and handed them to Harry. Harry nodded as he looked them over then he called for an ink pen and began to cross things out.

"DeMarco is away at the moment; he has come into some money recently and is at his vault. We will go there first or to his home?" Kristofferson asked while Harry continued making note. He thought for a moment

"You say he's at his bank? In Rome yes we'll have to debrief of course we must be civilized about this I shall speak with Damon on this matter he has been wanting to do DeMarco in for years. " Harry scanned the papers then laughed "bank statements, loans payment this man is sneaky oh but we are sneakier." Maurice and Kristofferson leaned back equally pleased with themselves, then Harry's eyes widened then narrowed. Kristofferson, sensing anger sat up straight

"What is it?" Harry closed his eyes and swallowed the gas lamp caught the side of his face and turned the pale skin yellow

Where are last months bank statements?" both men shot looks at one another nervously

"They should be in there." Harry's voice rose slightly

"well they aren't, I need to know every transaction this man has made and will make so we can get it back yet I don't see last months statement. If we don't have that then what's the point of robbing him. He is a very wealthy man, boys surely you understand that. And if Damon cannot safely take his gold then we will be out of luck." Then Harry took a deep breath and said softly "get it" Maurice and Kristofferson sighed seeing the worst was over

"We will Harry we promise." Harry nodded then waved them away. They jumped up and with quick bows left. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The woman standing behind him squeezed his shoulders sympathetically. He glanced back at her with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it dear everything will be fine, the boys won't let you down." She smiled a wide smile revealing white teeth. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and her hazel eyes were alight with happiness. Harry took her hand and guided her around the chair so she could sit upon his lap. Once perched she smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek

"I worry that our establishment will soon go to the dogs." He said glaring at the door the foolish men had hurried through only moments ago. She petted his hair trying to calm him

"Harry, we'll be able to pull it off with or without last months statements, worst comes to worst we will just have to use our, powers of persuasion on the sweet tellers."

"Oh LaVia you give me much joy." Just as he was about to pull her into him the main door opened and Lily and Brandon walked in. Brandon's grey eyes swept around the room for a brief moment before he helped Lily out of her coat. She smiled at him before she greeted the rest.

"Hello everyone how are we on this fine evening?" Harry and LaVia stood as the couple made their way over to them "Harry LaVia how do things go?" She said kissing LaVia on each cheek and receiving kisses back.

"A minor set back but I'm sure we can handle it." Lily raised a perfect eyebrow but didn't press the issue. This was Damon's thing with the Free Companies and she hated playing boss when he was away.

"So what are my husbands' plans for these uh minor setbacks?" Harry shrugged

"The DeMarcos' today the Franks tomorrow." Lily laughed and settled in her chair. Brandon remained standing his finger tips on the tops of Lily's chair. "Where is Damon by the way" she shrugged and looked put out for a moment then it passed and she grinned

"Off with the others on a pre- assignment I suppose, he left last week but should be getting in about Friday the twenty-third. He will be pleased that you are handling the business." Lily leaned forward her eyes gleaming like a cat and showed her teeth. Then abruptly she looked up at LaVia "LaVia have you come up with any ideas on the subject we discussed?" LaVia frowned and tilted her head

"Well yes I have but I'd rather not discuss them in present company" she waved her hand around at the many men and women that occupied the room. Lily nodded

"Of course not how silly of me!" she took a deep breath that came out as a huff "when Damon returns we will continue with his plans I assume?" Harry chuckled

"I thought you didn't immerse yourself in your lovers' wicked schemes." Lily shrugged and stood

"This was the only exception, Brandon I'm going hunting would you like to come?" Brandon spoke

"Yes but we will have to go separate ways, its no good if the citizens suspect more than a few killings." Lily kissed his cheek and waved at Harry and LaVia before she and Brandon left.

Outside Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair irritatedly. "There is something off about this scheme Brandon I can feel it in my blood. What if something happens at the DeMarcos'?" Brandon took her hand and they began to walk

"Lily nothing will happen, Damon has been a part of plenty of schemes and nothing has gone wrong. You doubt him and the men too much." She shook her head in denial

"It isn't doubt I just worry, you do remember last time right."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_Damon leaned against the outside of the door not breathing. He heard a giggle then a sigh followed by a gasp. His fangs slipped out and his fists tightened so that his veins showed prominent against the milk white skin. There were murmurs and then the sound of pen against parchment. Damon moved away and checked the next door. There was a tiny commotion then a small yelp before slurping. He smiled ruefully and made his way to the next door just as it opened. He disappeared just as a man walked out with a small woman. They were laughing and holding hands._

"_Oh but Johan you can't be serious!" the woman exclaimed as he nodded_

"_But I am my dear Halle I am! And to think I was going to be at his wedding…shame." He made his way to the door Damon had just checked and knocked on it. "Joseph are you decent?" there was no answer and Damon swore. He knew that if that door opened all hell would break loose._

'_Get out of there William right now!' Damon thought pushing a cold blast of power through with his vicious words. The woman made an impatient sound as the man knocked again. There was a loud thud and a roll. The ma curiously opened the door. It creaked ever so slowly and Damon held his breath. Damon heard the woman scream and wasted no time dropping to the ground behind her. She turned still yelling her head off and he took her chin and snapped it to the side. The man was turning to. He had just enough time to yell before Damon ripped his heart out. But the screams had done it, all ready people were opening their doors peeking out to see just what was going on. Damon ignored them and raced into the room to find one of his many partners on the ground next to the bed, his face drenched in blood. _

"_Dammit to hell William we have to leave now! The humans are alerted!" William looked up slowly at Damon horrified_

"_But…" Damon didn't listen, instead he wrenched him to his feet and pulled him from the room. The hall was filled with people yelling and crying. Damon tried to make his way through with William without causing much of a scene but one woman screamed and pointed straight at the two of them_

"_Look at their faces they are hideous." It was only then Damon realized he had vamped out when the smell of blood had hit him. Seeing no way out of this he opened his mouth wide and growled at them all. Men yelled and rushed him while the women were ushered away. Damon pushed the men aside as if they were tissue paper and William followed his lead. They made their way down the hall and around the corner of the mansion. Doors were opening still and someone was calling for the head of the house fro help. Damon rounded another corner and burst into a room. Lily stood up from her chair an irritated look on her face_

"_What has happened? I stuck my head out into the hall and everyone was going mad!" Damon grabbed their bags and started stuffing things into them "Damon what has happened?"_

"_William go round up the other men, make sure they grab what they can and meet us at the stables now." William nodded and disappeared moving at vampire speed throughout all the chaos. Lily's eyebrows went up in worry now_

"_Damon…" she started but he took her wrist and kissed her cheek_

"_Don't worry everything will be fine, we'll get out. We are discovered my love." He didn't wait for her to gasp in shock and she didn't wait around for his comfort. They both took what they could and fled the room. Moving at vampire speed they raced through the house to the back entrance but then Damon saw a flash of silver and doubled over. He had been stabbed in the stomach. He hit the floor hard and distantly heard someone shouting that they had caught a demon and a thief, followed by a scream of pain. Damon looked up in time to see Lily rip her teeth into his neck and suck his blood. Once he was dead she discarded his body and wrenched the sword from Damon's abdomen. He roared in brief pain but moved on with Lily anyway. Many of his men were running by some human some vampire ripping with their teeth and stabbing with swords. He pushed them toward the exit but all of a sudden glass exploded and someone screamed. Lily tugged on Damon_

"_The door is out we must find another way out!" but all the other ways were blocked by the humans and there were simply too many to blast with power while they were swinging their blade._

"_Upstairs now" he and lily doubled back and ran up the elaborate staircase, zooming past humans who tried with all their might not to fall or to grab hold of the two. Suddenly Lily froze and her eyes unfocused. Damon opened his mouth to demand to know the problem when he felt another blade enter his body, this time in his heart. He gasped in pain and blood poured out of his stomach. Lily turned around just in time to watch him fall backward. A man was standing below them just off to the side, it seemed he had thrown the sword and hit his mark. Damon tumbled to the ground already healing as he went and was standing before the man could blink. The malicious smile on his face disappeared and was replaced by a look of agony and fear. Damon got ready to rip each and every organ out of his body when he heard a very inhuman screech. He looked up in time to see Lily launch her entire body off of the stairs and over the banister at the man. Her fangs were out her eyes were bloody and her entire aura screamed menace. The man didn't even have time to scream. Lily's hands jerked from left to right and her nails flickered quickly before she dipped her head and slashed with her teeth. The man gave a horrific scream before he slumped to the ground. Lily dashed over to Damon and licked her lips. He smiled proudly before they began to sprint once more up the stairs._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Brandon nodded in remembrance before he and Lily disappeared down the street. They hunted just outside of Florence where there was a huge population of poor people with rich blood. The man watched from a safe distance, way below Lily's radar. He had to drop all of his barriers just to be within hearing distance of her, she was very keen. Her power was immense and it had him shaking with pride and eagerness. The way she hunted how she shared her prey with the boy, it seemed as if she were born a vampire. He was fascinated by her, he had always had a fascination with Lily since he was human, it had turned morbid when he became a vampire. And now he wanted Lily even more than before. He had thought Damon was insane, especially when he had bled him then forced his blood into the poor mans' mouth and down his throat. It had become so clear when he had woken to his new life. Damon never told Lily about him, he wanted the man to be kept a secret from his own lover. The man smiled as the couple struck a woman on her neck at the same time, perfect precision. The boy was like a son to Lily, protective, smart, young, cold but rational. He would make an excellent pawn in this dangerous game he wanted to play.Soon the two were finished but stayed out talking and walking through the fields. He followed slowly keeping his power at a minimum. Brandon was holding her hand and Lily was staring at him fondly. If it hadn't been for her apparent love for Damon, it would seem these two were a couple. As it was they were just very good friends and continued to look out for one another. It was all so…sickening. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Lily to give her back all she had given him. Repay her for what Damon did to him, because it was her fault, everything was. With her damn power and her sweetness that covered up the evil inside of her. Oh he would get her good and she would be so surprised that she would do nothing against him. Brandon whispered something into Lily's ear and suddenly her head snapped up. She frowned and stood very still. The man stopped and blended with the shadows. He could feel Lily's swoop of power, like a shadow descended over him and the oak trees. She stepped forward and cast about again while Brandon searched with his eyes and ears. Finally when Lily was partially satisfied she leaned back against a tree and said

"Come on Brandon are you done?" He nodded and the two ran off. The man stepped out and walked the area that the two were in breathing in their scent, which mixed and turned and blew with the wind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned and blurred away. He would see Lily again, soon very soon indeed.

**Okay well I know its quite short and I am srry but I will try to post another chapter soon as I have already started working on it and I know what it will consist of well don't forget to review and I promise there will be more added to the mystery of this man and some more new characters.**


	3. Welcome to the family

**Hello Fellow Fanficers! Its good to be back. I haven't been on since like a month or so because I have some serious writers block and skool is crazy! I have to take my SAT's and im bugging out but I know a lot of people want me to write for I thought I knew you now I love you and I will so I promise. I already know what I'm going to write it's just this idea came to me out of the blue and I had to write it for you guys. Plus I was inspired to write a harry potter fanfic. Its been in my head for years and now I think I will put it up for u guys but I'll have to get like almost finish with these two stories and then maybe I will put it up**

**Oh yeah I have a question for everybody. A long time ago I read these awesome stories but I don't remember what they are called and who they are by if u know inbox me or write the name in a review okay here it is**

**Twilight Alice gets pregnant and Jasper gets so scared that he runs away. His bros run with him and now its up to the girls to find them. Features a hobo that follows the boys around that Emmett is terrified of and the girls swimming to Hogwarts and meeting voldemort Harry and cedric who looks like Edward. Finally they all go up the mountain I believe to their vacation home and the girls end up getting the boys back for running away by tying them up and torturing quote quote them. Also in chapters includes random acts like jasper falling down into the grand canyon and the hobo trying to attack Emmett**

**A vampire kisses story about Luna and Jagger. This was the first ever story I read on fanfiction I believe. Luna and Jagger are in love with each other but Jagger goes away to do something and Luna gets all depressed and loses her hair and what not but then he comes back and they 'reunite' I didn't know anything about the books at all I just remember reading it and liking the story even though its all about incest im weird like that**

**Lastly twilight the girls put on a fashion show for the boys and the guys get all hot and bothered by it. Lol renesmee is in it and she is always tripping out over the fact that her parents have a sex life. I believe this is also the story with Emmett pretending to be James Bond. Oh and one last story almost forgot. Its twilight and they are singing songs. It isn't a musical but I think Bella is drunk and she and Emmett are singing songs but putting them to their own lives features songs like I'm yours by Jason mraz gives you hell by all American rejects and other songs I cant think of off the top of my head so please if anyone knows the names of these fanfics or the authors or if u are the author please let me Know I loved reading them and would love to find them again now on with my story!**

Francesca Karina Garibaldi, Frankie for short was wide awake in her silk blue day dress and satin shoes. Her long red hair was pulled back in a blue silk ribbon and she was the primmest little girl in the world. She was also the most terrified. There were screams going on in her house and blood was being splattered across the walls. She was crying huddled in the corner of her room with her mother and little brother Ryan, he was only a baby and was screeching. Her mother tried to quiet him but he would not stop. Frankie knew that there were bad men in her house and they had come for her father's money. The door was smashed open and her eyes squeezed tighter. She felt her mothers' arms around her body and then heard rough laughter, followed by her mothers screams. Her eyes popped open in time to see a tall man pulling her mother up and then flinging her little baby brother across the room where he slammed to the ground like a little doll. More men invaded the room pulling apart the bedding and ripping the curtains to shreds, swords flashed glinting in the moonlight shining through the windows. Frankie felt tears falling down her face as her mothers' stomach began to shine with red. She fell. Frankie jumped up and ran blindly. She heard the men yelling but she didn't care, she had made it out of the room and now she was just running and running for her life trying as hard as she could to get to the secret room or outside into the clean air. Down the stairs she went then, through the long hallways passing her brothers' nursery and the little room in which she played it was hurting her chest to keep running but she had to.

She felt and heard footsteps behind her, someone yelling in French then rough Bulgarian. It scared her that language and only made her run faster. She was almost to the door, the room in which she would hide until they gave up searching for her. They wouldn't really kill her? She thought as she made her way down another flight of stairs and off to a corner hall. She hadn't seen their faces or anything everything was dark her eyes were closed and all she heard were screams and laughter, and she couldn't possibly identify laughter now could she. Her lungs were about to burst they hurt so badly, her chest was heaving and it took all her strength not to collapse right there and let them take her. She felt something grab the back of her dress then she was flying through the air. She felt her back slam against the wall and heard something crack. It hurt so bad that it stopped her cry from issuing from her throat. Her chest tightened and she curled painfully into a ball. Footsteps rang in her ears and she couldn't help but try to crawl away.

"Oh I don't think so" Pain like she'd never felt soared through her chest as if something was snapping and ripping. Her lungs felt punctured and she couldn't breath. She rolled over onto her back clutching her stomach. She couldn't see anymore everything had gone dark again and there were fewer spots dancing before her closed lids "open your eyes you dirty vile child! Making my men chase you down here. You should have let them kill you now you will pay." Another sharp pain and her chest felt as if it had been ripped open. This time she did cry out. It was loud and high pitched but she couldn't move now, she was paralyzed. Her throat convulsed and her body was wrenched from the ground only to be dropped again on her side. Something warm was drowning her cheek. It was wet. Her mouth opened and she tasted her own blood. It made her so very terrified. Tears were streaming down her face just as another sharp jab rocked her head backward causing the back of her head to hit something metal. Now blood was dribbling down her nose and into her mouth. It was no longer just black, now it was red too. It continued though and she felt her body start to shut down her eyes stopped working her mouth stopped working her voice stopped making sounds. But her ears, the traitorous ears continued to make her listen to the maniacal laughter of her killer, she heard each kick given to her each slam as her head jerked and hit the wall every ragged breath she took. It was getting slowly softer her heart beat slowing down as her body let go. It could take no more of this torture, no more pain no more suffering. She wanted to see her mother again her little brother her father, she wanted to reverse the day and warn her family of this tragedy that would take place after dinner. She wanted so bad to have her mother hold her and hush her into sleep, she needed her parents to laugh it off and tell her it was nonsense that no one would dare come into their home and hurt them. But they would not be right of course because someone did come into their home and someone did hurt them all and made mother cry and father shout. It was horrible.

Her eye lids fluttered and she let out a faint breath that may have been a sigh of pain, or perhaps relief for the man was no longer hurting her and she could no longer hear his laughter. Only silence. She wondered about that until she heard an even more horrifying noise. A roar of savage anger and clenching frustration. Her eyes tried to open and they almost did just a slit and she saw the man who had so savagely beat her cringing on the floor.

A pair of boots stood braced apart over him, Frankie watched as one boot pulled back and slammed into the mans face, heard his roar of pain

"I only did as you asked my Lord!" he yelled in defense but the man with the boots only shut him up with another swing. "Please stop!" the man in the boots swiveled so that his toes faced Frankie and she heard an angry voice riddled with a thick and deep Italian accent

"Did you stop? I told you the men not the children now look at this! The police are bound to come now, get up you useless muck and gather the men, move everything out you can carry and set all but two horses free, set the rest of the place on fire!" Frankie felt a flash of fear. They were going to set her beautiful home on fire and with it the bodies of her parents and brother, even her alive. She tried to make a noise and found it came out desperate and whiney.

"Please" she whispered, her throat was about to give any moment now, the boots swiveled again and he said something to a figure off to the right. Frankie's eyes closed in pain, she was so tired. She could have slept for centuries and try to forget what was going on in her home.

Then she felt something warm on her cheek and thought it was blood once again. Someone cooed in her ear then brushed cool fingers across her cheek. She felt her head being lifted as if it weighed nothing even though she felt as if it were made of lead and sand bags. There was a murmuring going on and again the fingers passed her cheek but this time they traveled to her lips and over her chin. She felt another flash of fear as something flat and cold poked her cheek. What if this person finished the job the beaten man had started, what if they cut her? As long as it was quick please let it be quick…no please don't I don't want to die. She thought

"Please don't hurt me anymore" she croaked. The cooing noise went on now a soft hum and her hair was being brushed from her face. Something soft was being placed over her eyes which kept them closed then the fingers were back to her lips parting them so that air rushed into her lungs. It was wonderful cool air and she sucked it in gratefully. Then she felt the warm puddle coat her lips and knew without much thought that it was blood. She was drowning in it before she could struggle and found, as it escaped down her throat, it warmed her insides. The pain in her chest soared up and up and up so that her whole middle rose with the pain of it. It felt as if everything was being reversed. Her ribs were replacing themselves, like puzzle pieces they reconnected and started to mend, same with those punctured lungs knitting and sewing skin and bone back together, but with excruciating pain one that she never wanted to feel again. She felt the blood sliding into her veins slipping and intertwining with her own blood and killing the disease that the man had created inside of her. The back of her head felt like it was on fire as it closed up and bone flew back into place. Finally when her lungs were fully repaired and her chest was no longer on fire she let out a scream that woke the dead. The worse of the fire was not gone; the blood had reached her heart and was fighting it with all its power, over taking her hearts blood and throwing it out the window. Those cool hands were hot now and suffocating, she couldn't see couldn't hear and couldn't breath but she knew she was screaming so she had to be breathing right? Right? Blue and green lights blazed across her with the black lights that were fixed with gold. Her head shot up and her eyes popped open.

She could see, she could hear, she could breathe but she found no need for it. She blinked and her eyes opened wide. She took in her surroundings, wondering vaguely where she was. It was no longer in her home, in the little hallway where she was certain she was going to die in. she was in a bed chamber covered with a deep red sheet. A brocade gown made of gold silk was lounging in a chair across the room, which was very dark but it seemed good. It was like a cool compress on her forehead and she was grateful for that. The room was chill and big. The bed she was on was enormous and didn't even scream too much space. She groaned and rubbed her throat. The door was closed but she could hear muted sounds that felt clear to her ears. She got out of the bed and slowly slipped across the room. She found her feet danced across the floor without making a sound. She also found that she could open the door without it squeaking and move down the hall at a creeping pace that seemed smooth and empty to her. The muted voices sounded clearer with each step she took, but that wasn't all she heard. She heard an intake of breath just a half second before she heard a voice, the words were clear but made no sense to her at first anyway.

"I couldn't let you set the place on fire with her in it, she was still alive."

"So? She'll just cause trouble for us, she'll tell." There was silence then the female said softly

"No she won't because if she does it will incriminate her as well." The man took a breath then said in a deadly calm voice

"Liliana, I swear to God if you turned her…"

"I did" the woman Liliana said bluntly

"She's a child! What were you thinking?"

"You saw what he did to her, I wasn't just going to leave her you saw how she looked, I saved her!" the last said quite indignantly. The man growled. And it was a real growl! Not a fake human one but one that came from deep in an animal's chest. Frankie felt compelled to move forward though, to see the woman who had saved her from death, she could hear her calling to her almost like they shared blood. She saw a flash of yellow then those boots facing away from her to the woman with the blond ringlets. She was staring at the man and when Frankie's eyes traveled upward she saw his long black hair and pale skin. Her fingers felt like paper dolls and her eyes felt like glass. She saw something dark hovering around him, a bright light it was terrifying. She backed up and forgot to be quiet. The loud crashing of the suit of armor made both adults turn to her and she didn't bother to freeze. She tore out of there running so fast she became a blur, though she could see where she was going. She heard the man as clearly as if she was still standing there but didn't bother to wonder why or how. She raced around corners and flashed back to her home when she was running from the man trying to save her life. There were more crashes behind her and she slipped through a small door on her right. When it was locked behind her she slid into a corner and grabbed her knees. She wanted to go home; she wanted to be with her mother again and away from the man with the black light around him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat huddled in herself trying hard not to make a sound. She closed her eyes and took a great breath that was so silent she wasn't sure if she had taken in air.

"Hello baby who are you?" her eyes opened and she saw a grey eyed man staring down at her. He had kind eyes and a sweet smile. She wiped her face. "Its alright I won't hurt you, its just you are in my bed room and I was asleep. Are you running from the scaries?" for some reason that made her giggle, and she nodded assuming the scaries were the man and woman. He held out a hand and she took it. When he pulled her up she saw that the door was opened and cool air was blowing in. then the boots came around the corner

"Hold her Brandon" she screamed and struggled in this man's arms. He held her fast and murmured

"Shh he won't hurt you as long as you don't try to run, it'll be okay baby we won't hurt you. Lily saved you from that man, he will pay for what he did, and we already have started the process of elimination with him." She saw the smile that lit up his white teeth and made his grey eyes shine. The man in the boots stopped in front of her and knelt. She saw his eyes, they weren't as kind as the grey eyed man, Brandon but they weren't as cruel as the man who beat her. They were pitch black though; she stared into them and felt as if she was falling, falling into the sky a starless night. She had never seen a starless night before it was always starry from her window. She forced herself not to cry or fuss as he reached out and pushed her hair out of her face

"Francesca Karina Garibaldi, your father had business with me, he double crossed me Francesca and I don't like being double crossed. I came to your house tonight to take my revenge on that coward, I killed your father myself drank his blood till he was nothing but dust…no!" at that bit of news she had tried to break loose of Brandon and run but the black eyed man grabbed her roughly by her arm and dress stilling her in her place. "he had it coming to him, your mother was to be kept alive Francesca just your father and his men were to be the only ones to die, my men got carried away with the killing I am sorry for that. They were not supposed to touch you and your brother; I will punish the ones who did that." She spoke up

"Punishing them will not bring back my parents." He smiled

"Nor will it bring you, but I shall enjoy it." He chucked her under her chin and stood to address Brandon "keep her with you if you want, Lily will see her later to explain I suppose, you will like Lily everyone does." He turned and started out of the room but paused by the door and glanced back "oh I'm Damon by the way, welcome to the family."


	4. Cynthia

**Hello everybody! I am finally back after like an eternity and a half lolz nywho I'm sorry I'm doing all sorts of skool things that have to do with scholarships and college apps and wondering when I'm getting my acceptance letters! Ugh its driving me nuts, plus I got the hunters vol. 1 and its crap. When did Stefan become a douche bag and when the hell did Damon become a bitch? Srry for the swears but damn I mean the ghostwriter fucked it all up! I feel they were trying to channel the show into the book…but you can't do that. It doesn't work right seeing that they are on two different pages. For those who haven't read it…please don't I am begging you. It's stupid I mean they freaking changed Meredith's last name to Suarez or something like that. Plus Bonne's got a grimoire, she has never called her spell books grimoires, the show started that and the proper def. of a grimoire is a book that witches put their own spells in but w.e. ok I think I'm done with my rant…wait…yup all done. OMG the originals were so amazing, the whole family. I likey like Kol and Esther was cool. Finn was the oldest I think and I love Elijah's guilt for what he had done to Elena, cuz I truly think he loves her. Please don't leave Elijah I love you! Srry I wrote that didn't I? well um oh and Damon is just fuckin up big time, he sleeps with Rebekah cuz Elena hurt his feelings and Rebekah tries to set her on fire cuz Elena hurt her feelings as well. Little tip vamps: GET OVER IT! And last but not least, poor Bonnie, she just got her mom back and they were starting to bond, then Damon comes and turns her into a vamp…sucks for her. Well enough of my problems with TVD lets read this wack ass chapter of mine that just happened cuz I was listening to rock and hip hop at the same time lolz it takes place after the last chapter but a while after it. The next chapter will prolly be a flashback and if I'm not lazy I'll write that real quick and upload it tonight as well, then that'll be three chapts. Maybe if I listen to Tokio Hotel (whom I have recently become obsessed with again) then I will write it, but I make no promises.**

The theater was crowded with people dressed in their finest clothes. The noise was just a murmur below the high voices of the singers. The seats were above each other and the red curtains swayed with their gold linings. In the box sat five people. Three women and two men, all chatting and clapping when appropriate. The opera was one of Elizabeth's favorite things to watch and she had begged Bertram to take her. Now she gasped when the play reached its climax, in which the pirate stabbed the captain of the ship. A woman screamed and fainted. Fake blood poured out of the gruff man who staggered pitifully as others wept and ran around the stage. The crowd was rapt with attention. Elizabeth had talked her friends into coming with her and her husband. They hadn't been to eager to see such a brutal play but now as she watched they all leaned forward to see better. A violin screeched and one of the women on the ship hit a very high note akin to a scream. She was being held hostage by the pirates. Elizabeth had never seen this before but she was sure that the woman would end up falling for the pirate. She stood along with Polly and Darla. Darla clutched her heart as the curtain went down on the woman's scream. They had only met Darla a few weeks ago at a dinner party that another friend of theirs had thrown and they hit it off immediately.

"That is so terrible," she whispered. The music continued to play as there was a bit of rustle behind the curtain, before it rose again. The next scene featured the pirate and the hostage lady, her name was Annabelle. She was pretty, her cheeks were still rosy and her dress was not yet torn. The pirate was singing to her in beautiful Italian. She was trying to resist, for she was prisoner. She spurned his advances and pushed him away, physically and emotionally. He became angry. He drew his sword. Bertram coughed and Daniel chuckled. Polly stole a glance at him, warning him that there were to be no more interruptions. He quieted down and stared at the play. Annabelle was trying hard to get out of the captain's quarters with the pirate, but he would not let her leave. She screamed horrible things, danced away from him while he brushed off her rejection as if it were nothing. The play was hours long and only those who were taken by it stayed. The next scene featured a hanging of one of the ships boys. He had tried to save Annabelle, with little luck of course. It seemed the Captain would win every fight he was in. Except the one against the leading lady. She would not let him have her. Her heart burned for the man she really loved. The old captain, the one who held her if she wept, who loved her through anything, no matter what she had done. Polly whimpered at the song that Annabelle sang. It was so sad, like a bird with a broken wing. Something you couldn't bear to see but kept looking at anyway. There was a scene that made Darla swoon. A dance that took place unknowingly by Annabelle and pirate Captain Thierry, as the ship docked in front of a graveyard. He was angry and hurt beyond belief. The real captain was dead and he sought to put Annabelle in the ground. She ran through graves and swayed along with the music that the orchestra was playing, while captain Thierry did the same. Polly and Elizabeth were quite frightened by the music and the fog emitting from the side of the stage. Thierry drew his sword and yelled in an incredible bass, that he would have her dead. She sang back. He would never take her; she would get away and stay away, and alive. They finally met up in front of a grave. He pushed her down on the broken dead ground. Darla had tears in her eyes. Many women were weeping. This story symbolized their inability to stand up to a man, that she had been caught. It was so sad for them. Slowly Thierry held out a hand and offered her his love once more. Annabelle was breathing heavy, she would give in they knew it. She reached out to the pirate. He smiled; for once their voices were synced in perfect harmony. Then Annabelle plunged the sword deep into her chest. Blood poured out and she gasped in pain while Thierry screamed and pulled the now red sword out of her chest. He dropped beside her and wept over her slowly dying body. She knew she would never escape him, but she didn't want to give him the power he would get over her death. She died that way, with this greedy pirate over her body and fog slowly surrounding them. Darla burst into tears as did Polly and Elizabeth. Bertram and Daniel looked surprised and a bit out of ease. Daniel put a hand on Polly's' lap and she wailed into his chest. Darla wiped her eyes as the orchestra put together once last song, with the pirate Thierry being the singer. He sang about his life, how he lost his first love to another man and had sailed around Italy watching others fall in love while he stayed on the sidelines, how each time he saw life, happiness, excitement he grew angry, hateful, vengeful. Then he saw Annabelle and she seemed so sweet and lovely and nothing like his first love. He had to have her. He knew she belonged to the captain of the ship 'Anabour' but he wanted her so. Karma had caught up with him, for all the horrible things he had done to those in love. He would never love anyone, he would never get to do things he so wanted. He looked again at Annabelle who still lay on the ground. After a very long note, he took his own sword and plunged it through his heart and died along side her. The music continued as the curtains draped closed slowly. Everyone stood and applauded over and over again as the music played. Darla wiped her eyes quickly with every blink. Slowly people began leaving the theater. The group of friends followed out of the box a couple, who walked coolly through the crowd.

"Wasn't that beautiful Bert?" Elizabeth asked as they left the theater house. Bertram nodded

"That it was Liz, I can't believe I enjoyed as much as I did." Daniel agreed

"Yes yet, I don't understand why she would kill herself. She could have just killed him."

"And become a murderer, she would have had to live with herself for the rest of her life." Polly countered her husband as they turned down a cobbled street. He shrugged and kissed her forehead

"Only you would take the play and make it into something real. Darling it wasn't real, Annabelle is a fictional character." Polly scowled

"I know that Daniel, don't patronize me." Elizabeth giggled and tapped Darla with her fan. Darla looked up at her curiously

"Yes,"

"Are you alright Darla, you haven't said a word since we left." Darla looked away quickly then said

"Oh I am just so moved by the play, it really struck my heart." Polly slipped her fingers in with Daniel's

"Don't worry Darla, you will not be like that, you will find someone who loves you back." Darla nodded in agreement then stopped short

"Oh, I forgot my purse! It has all my things, my money bag, all sorts of things." They all stopped

"Now calm down." Bertram started but Darla kept talking, panic real in her trembling voice

"I must go back for it, someone could steal it, and it's all the money I have."

"I'll go with you; Daniel will you make sure Elizabeth gets home alright?" Bertram asked already giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Of course Bert,"

"Hurry back now, its getting dark." Elizabeth warned as Darla all but rushed away, Bertram behind her. The group continued on while Bertram caught up with Darla and grabbed her arm. She slowed and looked at him.

"We will get it Darla." She nodded at his cool words and fell in step with him. They were quiet for a long moment then Darla spoke

"I really relate with the play Bert."

"Come now Darla you heard what the girls said…" she cut him off

"It is true though, I am exactly like the pirate, nothing like Annabelle; he is always searching for his lost love. As I am." He frowned

"You were once in love?" she glanced at him and pushed her long black hair back

"Oh yes, it was a very long time ago. We were the highlight of everyone's conversation. We were to be married but, he backed out when he found out I was no longer a virgin." Bertram got red and coughed gruffly. Darla continued to speak "It wasn't my fault of course, but it seemed that my tragedy had driven him into the arms of another woman. He claimed to love her. Isn't that ridiculous?" he passed a hand through his blond locks

"How so?" she clutched her left arm with her right

"Well how can you fall in love with someone else when you promised to love and be there for another? I don't understand how people can keep falling in love, all in one life." She looked at him with a small smile on her lips. Then the smile disappeared and a different look came across her pretty face

"What is the matter?" he asked, thinking she was going to be sick. They turned another corner, there was a long stretch before yet another corner then the theater would come into view. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a purse. When he saw it he stopped walking "your purse, it seems you didn't leave it at the theater." Still staring at him she said

"I know, I told you that so I could get you alone." He frowned. Darla was swaying slightly

"Why would you do that Darla?" he demanded starting to feel a bit out of ease. Darla raised an eyebrow

"What do you think of what I said, Bert? Is it really possible for a person to fall in love again after they claimed to have such love for that first person?" he swallowed hard and backed up. He didn't know why he was so afraid of Darla, she was a sweet girl, sometimes she would be odd about things, he thought this was just another odd moment; yet why did he tremble so? Darla's stare got deeper and she clenched her fists "Answer me Bertram!" she said through clenched teeth. He took a breath

"Yes I believe you can." She shook her head

"Wrong answer," she stepped closer "do you know why I'm interrogating you Bertram?" when he shook his head she laughed coldly "Really well then I suppose I will have to tell you." She walked around him, taking her time.

"What do you want from me Darla? I did nothing to you. I promise not to mention this to Elizabeth or Polly but you must stop." She did stop, she stopped right in front of him and glared so fierce her whole face seemed to change. Her dark hair blew in the wind giving her a very evil look.

"You did nothing to me? Do you know what I want you to do Bertram? I want you to think, think really hard." She grabbed him by his throat and squeezed it tight. He choked and grabbed her hand to try to pull her off. She wouldn't let go though.

"Darla…" he wheezed. Darla let out an insane laugh that almost sounded like she was crying. Looking into his eyes, hers changed. They became doe-like and afraid, an impossible blue that was oh so familiar. He gasped as memory came back to him. he was much younger, his blond hair a golden colour his eyes bright green, his body ready for adventure, his smile charming all the young ladies, especially Cynthia, with her long black hair and blue eyes, tan skin and pink lips. She was everything he wanted in a woman and more. He courted her it seemed endlessly and when he finally got her, they were the perfect couple. Both were from wealthy families and were very powerful. He had ended it when he found out she had slept with his childhood friend and Cynthia had pleaded with him and tried to speak but he wouldn't let her. He had walked away and never thought about her again, except when… his eyes widened significantly as Darla tightened her hand "you're dead!" he exclaimed. She let him go and sighed. He fell to the ground gasping and coughing "you died a very long time ago, I saw your body Cynthia." She raised her brows

"You saw my body, doesn't mean it was dead. There was a small funeral then I was put in the ground…well the coffin was put in the ground, not me." He shook his head in disbelief

"But how, I don't understand…"

"No and you never will, I tried to tell you what happened but you didn't seem to care, your friend did not have my consent to do what he did to me." She looked up at the sky and thought then her voice took on a gentle tone "my sire had my consent though, he turned me into what I am now, all because of you Bertie and now it's my time for revenge."

"But that was so many years ago, I thought you betrayed me."

"With your best friend? Men have no respect for women, no trust at all!" she took a breath and seemed to calm down a bit "no matter, I will do what I should have done years ago." He shook his head repeatedly as he crawled backward. Darla, or as she is called Cynthia walked forward slowly, smiling seductively. Bertram was terrified of his supposed 'dead' love. She was here for revenge, but how and who was this sire she talked about. He grabbed hold of whatever was behind him, the edge of the wall. He pulled himself up and ran as fast as he could. Somewhere in the back of his mind told him that if she was a ghost she couldn't hurt him, but something else told him she was no ghost and running would not help him. Sure enough he found himself skidding to a stop. Cynthia was standing in front of him smiling. He turned back around but she was there too. She caught him by his jacket and frowned "I don't remember telling you to run Bertram." Her teeth gleamed white in the moonlight, then they started to change. Her canines sharpened and her blue eyes turned blood red, veins crackling underneath. He tried to scream but it came out as a thin whistle. He was breathing heavy trying to get out of her abnormally strong grip

"Please Cynthia I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you hurt me first." Cynthia spoke, and her teeth got in the way

"Oh you're sorry; well that makes everything all better." He shook and trembled as she bared her fangs. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I like you better silent love." Then she struck. His blood flowed from the two holes she created in his throat, and she felt so much better. She had tortured him over the past twenty years unbeknownst to him, giving Elizabeth horrible dreams, him headaches, making him do things he didn't remember doing in the morning; but tonight was the night she planned on killing him and Elizabeth, and those annoying little friends of theirs. Her heart was hurt as were her feeling. She killed his childhood friend a long time ago for what he had done to her and to her relationship with her one true love. When she turned she thought if she could corner Bertram she could explain to him what had happened, that maybe they could fall in love again. But he was with Elizabeth, the two had gotten married and Cynthia was a wreck with grief and pain. Now all she wanted was for it all to go away. Bertram's heart slowed down and gradually stopped. She didn't stop drinking until all of his blood was out of his body, then she simply let him drop. Staring at his body she ran her hand across her lips. He was no longer worth anything to her; he was just a dirty corpse in an alley street. She licked her teeth and stepped over the body disdainfully. She started down the alley with power and intention in each step. Coming round a corner she halted. She could feel someone else in the alley with her, they were strong and powerful; and at the moment very angry. She tilted her head and listened very hard. Someone appeared in front of her all of a sudden and she took an immediate step back.

"Cynthia, what have you done?" Cynthia let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at the man. She was thankful it was only him and no one else. She shook back her mane and stood straighter. She loved flirting with him; it was one of her hobbies. They had known each other for years, he was the one who had taken her from human life, promised her so much power and pleasure with just one bite. Cynthia slipped her arm through his and leaned against his chest

"What does it look like?" Her eyes were still red and her fangs were still glistening. He sighed and pushed her away "what's the matter Damon, you don't like when I'm bad."

"I told you not to kill him." Cynthia shook her head

"You don't control me; I can do what I want. He hurt me bad, and he had to finally pay." She smiled sweetly "Are you angry with me Damon?" when he nodded she petted his hair "oh well let me make it up to you." She kissed his cheek then his jaw and finally his lips. Damon stood still then he grabbed her arm and twisted. she grunted in pain. He slammed her into a wall and growled

"And you think you can just leave his body there, like no one is going to notice."

"Actually I was going to get Liz and the others so they might join him." Damon glared at her

"You are not killing those people." She scoffed and tried to push him off. He held her fast

"You have no control over me Damon; I will kill them if I want." He shook his head

"And cause even more trouble? I don't think so you are not going to hurt them, I understand the man, but not the others." Cynthia smiled coquettishly at him

"One for all and all for one," Damon slammed her against the wall hard, and Cynthia gasped in little pain

He whispered. "Here's something for you to think about: if you kill them I will kill you, understand?"

"Get off of me." She demanded, in response he held her tighter

"Clean that up or there will be hell to pay." He let her go and straightened his jacket. Cynthia moved away from the wall slowly, her eyes burning an even deeper red than before. He hurt her arm and shoulder. She was certain something was out of place. She thought of how she could bother him next; make him angry and irritated so she could fight him. She was still so angry and if Damon wasn't going to let her kill the other humans then she needed a distraction. Quickly she found one.

"Where's your warden Damon? I thought you weren't allowed to go out alone." She taunted as she stepped into the middle of the alley.

"He isn't alone." A voice behind her sounded. It was silky smooth and sweet, everything Cynthia wasn't. She turned to see Lily standing there, her eyes calm and cool, but her stance very much like Cynthia's own. Damon moved slightly to Cynthia's right but still stood out of her view. "You killed tonight and without permission, why?" Cynthia did not like Lily's question, she especially didn't like the way she asked it. Wetting her lips she said cutely

"I was bored." Lily tilted her head to the right and pulled her chin up slightly

"Oh," Cynthia nodded her eyes locking with Lily's. Ever since they met she didn't like Damon's mate. She was blond and cute, much like Elizabeth also she seemed to have something over Damon, she held him in her grasp and would not let go. Lily smiled as if she heard every word Cynthia was thinking "hmm, well now I'm bored." Damon chuckled and Cynthia turned quickly to look at him. When she looked back, Lily was gone.

"Damon, where has she gone?" he shrugged

"She is bored like you, maybe now she will kill Elizabeth." Cynthia let out a growl so fierce Damon actually tilted his head back

"She can't they are mine! I told you she was no good, she deserves death Damon, its should only be us." Suddenly her tone turned sweet and saccharine. "We can be together, and then it would all be okay." There was a loud chuckle from behind her. Cynthia turned back and growled

"Get over yourself honey," Lily slammed a piece of wood into her stomach. Cynthia's scream echoed all around the alley. Lily pulled it out then repeated the motion. Cynthia put her hands up and tried to push Lily away and Damon stepped forward. "No let me do this,"Lily said softly, stalling her husband from his immediate reaction. She was pissed, very pissed. Cynthia had no right to insinuate that she was holding Damon by a rope, that she was better than her for Damon. _'Oh no Cynthia, he may have made you but he is not yours.' _She thought savagely as she ripped at the girls' stomach and chest with the stake. Cynthia staggered back coughing up blood. Already she was healing, but slowly because it was wood. She glared at Lily still moving back. Her mouth opened and she snarled. Lily went at her with her nails, flicking them almost carelessly around the young girl. Cynthia pushed Lily away from her one handedly and screamed with anger as Lily did not budge. She grabbed Cynthia by her hair and banged her head against the wall Damon was no longer standing against. She lost some conscience and whimpered softly. Lily's eyes were blood red tinged with black, her veins pulsing with energy, excitement from this fight. She was eager to finish it. But she heard Damon's voice in her mind, cold and calm as always. Without much thought, Lily dropped the stake and licked her fingers, her eyes were serene again her lips clean of any blood, and her face was back to normal. "Are you ok?" Cynthia put a hand against her bleeding scalp and stood straight

"Go to hell," she growled. Lily glared at her then said in an ice cold mocking voice

"Wrong answer," she threw herself at the dark haired girl and bit her throat. Cynthia struggled, her nails tearing at Lily's back and shoulders. She grabbed her hair as the two fell back. Lily heard a crack as the younger girls' head hit the stone. Lily put her knees on Cynthia's stomach and sat up slightly. Cynthia still had her hair. Lily pulled. Many strands came out and Lily grunted in slight pain "ow," her dress was bloody and the skirt portion was hiked up just to her thighs. She stared down at the breathing girl breathing softly herself. "Now, Cynthia hmm, I asked if you were ok. I think I was being polite; if I wasn't please, tell me so I may correct myself." Cynthia didn't answer; she turned her face away and took in a grasp of air. She was tired and in pain, she wanted to go home. Looking back up at Lily she said softly

"No, I am not okay. You hurt me with that piece of wood." Lily smiled and a touch of her old self appeared

"I'm so sorry Cynthia, it's just; you hurt my feelings when you tried to seduce my Damon, I couldn't let you go unpunished. It must be hard, seeing us together when you've lost your love. I will try to be more understanding of your attitude, but I ask you not to bait me anymore." Lily flipped her hair back and stood. She held her hand out for Cynthia to take. When she did Lily pulled her up and dusted her dress off

"What do we do about the others though, I can't leave them alive Lily, they will find Bertram's body and assume I had something to do with it." Damon spoke up from the shadows he resided in at the moment

"Not necessarily." Lily and Cynthia looked at him curious and patient.

"How do you figure that?" Cynthia asked her gloved hands resting on her hips. Damon moved forward one step

"Well, they can't possibly think a dead girl had anything to do with a dead man." Cynthia's eyes flickered around her in panic now. Damon wasn't as cruel as Lily, he might have pushed her around some times but he never really fought her. He didn't do her permanent damage like Lily and for Damon to suggest that she died was already a stake to the heart. She became painfully aware that Lily was again fingering her stake. He was her sire; she felt a bond, something that couldn't be explained to a human. She was very close to him.

"What are you talking about; I am not dead like he is." Damon made a face

"Not yet you aren't." Lightning fast he latched onto her neck and started sucking. Cynthia struggled, her panic full blown terror now; though somewhere in the back of her mind told her that if anyone was to kill her, it should be Damon he had made her after all. Soon she felt her body start to dry out, crack and shrivel like a grape put in the sun for so long, it became a raisin. Her gasp was dry and thin, tears pricked in her eyes as she remembered doing this to Bertram, knowing this was how he felt when she had done this. They were both responsible for this night and they would both pay. Now they had. Damon let her drop with a satisfied sigh. She would always taste like hot cinnamon and spice, brown sugar and chocolate all mixed together in the finest Italian champagne. Lily stomped her foot in irritation. "What?" she glared at him half angry half hurt "What did I do? I killed her Lily isn't that what you wanted?" Lily turned in a circle and groaned in frustration

"That is exactly why I am angry!" he was baffled. Damon sputtered trying to say something that would appease his golden haired girl but she was already halfway down the alley.

"Lily, come back!" he caught up with her in a moment turning her around so she faced him "did I do it wrong, was it too intimate?" she gave him a fake smile but lost it instantly

"No, you killed her, that's why I'm upset." He frowned then his eyes widened

"Were you serious? You wanted her to stay alive. I thought you just…"

"Goddess no! I hated Cynthia since the day you brought her home it's just, I wanted to do it." Damon's worried look disappeared and he smiled at her pout. Taking her hand he pulled her to him. She had blood on her neck and in her curls. She was beautiful to him this way. "Why didn't you let me kill her, she was going to suffer." He just hummed in appreciation as she swayed against him

"I'll make it up to you." She shook her head and turned away

"Well you can't now, she is dead." He pulled her back and kissed her bloody neck

"I'm sorry." Lily sighed dramatically

"You're going to make me forgive you aren't you."

"Yes, I am," She turned around to face him

"Well I don't think I want to." He chuckled

"You have to."

"Why, because we live together?" his eyes darkened

"We do more than live together Liliana." She laughed and hugged him tight.

"That we do, well now that she is gone, what are we going to do about DeMarco?" they started walking out of the alley.

"What do you mean? We have him, he will be at his estate all the money is there we're good." The found themselves on the street. Damon took his jacket off and slipped Lily's arms through it. She pulled the collar up and smiled at him in thanks. Slowly her vampire high began to lose depth and she sighed, becoming the human girl she would always be, no matter how crazy her face got when she smelled blood. There had always been a question she had wanted to ask Damon, but she could only do it sober and not drunk off of blood or a fight with another of her kind. Then thinking about it, Cynthia was never really her kind.

"Damon, why did you become a mercenary?" they kept their words low as they leaned against each other. It was cold that night; the air was biting at the people who still were out on a dare or whim. Damon pulled her hands into his

"I like money,"

"Yes but, why you could do anything yet you became a mercenary. Isn't that…wrong?"

"Says the girl who butchered a hundred men in one night when we did the Mercy's in." he tried to tease but Lily was completely serious about her question. He sighed "I felt that becoming a mercenary was the only job I could do not only because I am a vampire, but it gives me a sense of power, and control that I like. Even when I was human, I had to be in control, no one especially Stefan or Father were to control me. I would always be two steps ahead, never back." They crossed the street and walked until they came to a townhouse, with about fifteen stairs leading to the door. Lily stood on the first step and kissed Damon's palm

"You are still hurt by him aren't you?" Damon pulled his hand away and walked past her up the stairs. She turned to follow "Damon please don't shut me out."

"Why must we have this conversation every time I kill? You don't hear me going on about your past when you commit a murder." Lily shook her head in anger

"Because my past wasn't horrible, I didn't wish for death or power because I was afraid of someone kicking me and keeping me down!" then she slapped her hand over her mouth with a gasp. Damon stood there on the seventh stair quietly fuming. Black waves of hatred and anger radiated from him in great bunches, like radioactive fumes. "I didn't mean…"

"How did you know that?" he asked softly she shook her head and slowly removed her hand from her mouth "answer me Liliana." She let out a breath and when she looked up at him her eyes were swimming with tears. She was tough against those she needed to be tough against, the vampire came out when the fangs did. She could do anything at that moment, it was like she wasn't even speaking, it was the demon. But when she was with Damon or Brandon, or even Frankie, she was who she used to be. A troubled girl in love with a vampire, a girl who loved to smile despite her woes; who was sweet yet not gullible. "Lily, answer me!" when she didn't answer he came down the stairs and grabbed her arm, not hard but she still winced "Lily!" he was desperate. She looked up at him with sad eyes

"I'm sorry Damon; I didn't mean to do it. You were sleeping and I was watching you. You look so innocent when you sleep and I was touching your hair. You had a bad dream, I wanted to know of what." She almost laughed "I mean, I thought you of all people never had bad dreams, you are so brave and terrifying to almost everyone you meet. You intimidate and infatuate even the most stoic person and you were having a bad dream." She grabbed his arm suddenly and wrenched his off of her. Then she raced up the stairs and through the door, with Damon right behind her. They slid down the hall. Damon grabbed her and threw her against the wall

"What did you see?" she cocked her head before she sent him flying

"That hurt," she shook her hair back and followed him into the next room "you don't remember, hmm then there must have been a few times. More than one bad dream Damie I am astonished." He flew up and attacked her for the throw. Lily gasped when he growled in her ear, his face that of a vampire. The house was silent; Brandon and Frankie must have been hunting. There was a crash as Lily threw Damon into a table. She jumped on him and growled prettily. Damon was still upset though "I saw bad things, he beat you a lot didn't he?" Damon pushed her off and stood up straight "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to upset you it just came out." He was far from done with her though. They ran around the house at vampire speed slamming each other into walls and other flat surfaces trying to better the other. Damon felt his anger and frustration pull away from him and evaporate into thin air, and soon he began to ease up on Lily and let her win.

Lily finally succeeded in keeping Damon against something; it turned out to be the couch. She straddled him, her dress almost in tatters. Damon stared up at her exhausted and hungry.

"Okay, you win," Lily's eyes narrowed

"I know you let me win Damon, I'm not that strong." She kissed his nose then hopped up "I need to wash; her blood is still on me." She made a face full of disgust before turning and walking out of the room. Damon took a deep breath and sat up. He needed to wash too he started to get up, to see if Lily wanted to play some more when the doorbell rang. He passed a hand through his hair and fixed his shirt and trousers as he made his way down the hall. If a neighbor had called the police because of the noise he was going to be so irritated. He opened the door to find no one there. Frowning Damon walked out the door and scanned with his eyes, that was when he saw the package and letter on the fifth step. He walked down to it and stared. Then leaning down he snatched it up and carried it up the stairs and into the house. The envelope said Damon's name on it and the package said Lily. Closing the door with his free hand he wondered who had sent it. Dropping Lily's package on the side table he slit open the letter and read it

_Dear Damon,_

_I have heard so much about you from your dark haired friend. He would not give a name but asked if I deliver this to you seeing as you do not want anything to do with him, for reasons I may never know. The package is for your mate, he says she might enjoy it, if she still can. I don't know how her situation works out for her. I look forward to meeting you some day. He talks of you in such a fierce way, you must be a force no one in their right mind would ever challenge._

That was all, he searched front and back to see if they had signed it, but there was nothing, not even an initial. Crumbling the letter, he reached for the package. Knowing this man, he might have sent Lily something deadly. He felt the package first, it was large and rectangular and very hard. Damon sighed and with an eye roll ripped the paper. Lily wouldn't be upset, if worse came to worse, she would never get this…book. It was a grimoire to be more specific, and when Damon flipped through it he saw it was empty. Scoffing in disgust He stowed it away in his private study in the draw that stayed locked at all times. Then he went up stairs where Lily was in the bathroom, water running and her voice going at loud. She was singing to herself. Imitating the opera that Cynthia and her so called friends had been to earlier that night. He knew that either someone had come across the bodies already or they would in the morning. Cynthia still had her ring, so she wouldn't burn in the sun and the police wouldn't make a real investigation out of it. He would check it out in the morning. Lily's voice got lower just slightly then went high again on Annabelle's part. The door was cracked. He peeked in. Lily was swaying along in the bathtub to imaginary music as she washed. He chuckled Lily glanced over to him still singing. She smiled

"Who was at the door?" he answered smoothly

"It was no one really, probably those kids playing around again." She nodded and scrubbed her neck and arms. "In a few weeks we will go for DeMarco, his children will be with his brother and sister–in-law, it will only be his help and a few guests; at least that's what Henry told me. She beckoned to him

"And what will we do with his money?" Damon shrugged and sat in the chair beside the huge tub. He kicked his shoes off then pulled the tatters that were his shirt off his body, where nail marks and dried blood riddled his skin. Lily touched his chest "oh you poor baby, I got you good didn't I?" she admired her work with all her attention. Damon agreed half way

"We'll save it, do what we want with it when we need to." He took her by her chin and licked the blood on her cheek that she had missed "Like when we need to flee Florence." She splashed him playfully

"Shut up, we will never need to flee Florence, it's our home." Damon knelt beside her and stroked her shoulder.

"You're right, we won't ever need to flee, no one could make us leave." He kissed her lips with a passion. He didn't even notice Lily pulling him till he was almost on top of her in the water, and when he did they both burst into laughter.

**Yeah so I know its crap but it was just off the top of my head. I'm planning on posting this and my VK story chapter tonight as well, it's almost finished anyway. Everything has just been crazy. If I only post this one you and only you will know it was because I was tired and hungry at the same time well I love you guys so much and hope you read and review this lame ass chapter. I think the nxt one is kind of funny and I haven't even started writing it yet. I do know that it will be kinda short, yeah shorter than this! But at least it's something right? Well hugs and kisses and lots of Tokio Hotel shout outs**


	5. Awkward Questioning

It was a bright day in Florence and the sky was blue. The summer was wonderful, all the kids went out to play and all the women conversed in the backyard with iced tea on hand and large hats on their heads. Marisol and Demitria were out in the yard playing with the neighbor kids, well Demi was Marisol was sitting by a tree with a few of her friends and they were all laughing and talking. Giselle, their mother was watching them while speaking with her friend Isabella who had three girls as well. Their husbands worked together in the city, building houses and digging in the caves. When he wasn't at work in Sicily, he was doing work in Florence. Giselle continued to watch the girls and talk with Isabella while the laughs got louder. Demi and her friends splashed around in the little lake in front of their home, the hem of their dresses soaked and trailing behind them

"Girls, if you want to swim you must change your clothing!" Giselle called her bright eyes going even brighter when her youngest smiled at her.

"But it's too fun to stop mother, can't we just finish?" Isabella and Giselle shared a look

"Alright, but you must hurry and change when you are finished, you might catch cold," The girls continued to splash around and laugh at all the things that made summer the best time of the year.

Lily sat in her room by the balcony watching from a distance as the girls all hung out together. She made a face and stuck her tongue out at nothing. Her dresses were strewn over the bed and her sheets were clinging for dear life. With a flick of her wrist and a tug of her leg, they went sailing to the floor. She pressed her lips together as someone screamed outside. She saw the sun out and the sky shining blue, but she didn't feel like going out. Her sisters had pleaded with her to enjoy the day, but Damon was here and she wanted to spend it with him. He was currently hiding in the shadows growling softly. Lily glanced over to him.

"What is it boy? Someone's in trouble? Wherever could they be and are they hurt?" Damon's growl raised a few bars and she giggled "what?"

"Give me my ring now." It was the meanest Damon had ever spoken to her and she was almost frightened enough to give it back, almost. "Lily I need that, what if your mother comes in the room, I won't be able to hide in this lone shadow for long. I will be forced to burn and then where will we be?" Lily smiled sweetly. She knew for a fact that her mother would not come upstairs, she had been working on a spell, a glamour of sorts that insured her that her mother would stay outside along with her sisters and friends until Lily felt it was time to let them back in. she was also working on a spell for Damon. She had been to see Clasarra and she had been told about a new spell. She was trying her hardest to perfect her daylight spell, which allowed Damon to walk in the sun without his ring. Damon had tried for her, putting his ring in his pocket and standing behind the curtain. He had hissed and raced away when the sun burned him. It had taken weeks before he would try it again. Now he sat in the corner trying to stay out of the sun. Lily had crawled over him when he was sleeping and slipped his ring off his finger.

"I just want to try it Damon will you please let me try."

"The spell isn't strong enough; I recommend you go to Clasarra actually." He stood up slowly and inched around the sunlight until he was perching on her bed. Lily smiled and reluctantly gave him back his ring. He put it back on and blew on it gently. Lily rolled her eyes

"You are such a baby." He tapped her on the nose playfully and walked around the room with renewed vigor. Lily watched him for a long moment then turned to the window. There was a sharp cry that pierced the summer air. She moved to investigate but Damon stopped her

"It's just a baby," she turned around

"A baby? I love babies." As she said this, a big smile spread its way across her face and she stood up and wandered over to the balcony. She looked down and laughed. Damon came to stand by her and stare at what she was so transfixed on. A woman was standing just below Lily with a little baby girl in her arms. Lily made an 'aww' sound and leaned closer. Damon made his way up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The baby was swaddled in pink cloth and white silk. She has short copper curls and big cinnamon coloured eyes that widened even further when her mother kissed her marble cheek. Damon sighed half in frustration and half in resignation as Lily continued to stare in awe of the baby. "I would like a baby," She murmured. Damon paled and shook his head

"Oh, that's nice." Lily turned around to face him

"What? Can't we have kids?" Damon shook his head fiercely as he backed up "why not?"

"Well for one vampires cannot procreate with humans or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh," Lily thought for a moment then sat on the floor. "Damon I have a serious question for you." Damon took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"Anything darling," Lily smiled at him

"How are babies created?" His eyes widened significantly and he took a deep breath.

"I thought you knew." When she shook her head he thought "the stork has magic wings and each night when he breathes his wings flap and a baby is created." Lily stared at him for the longest time a neutral look on her face then after what seemed like forever

"You are a liar." They were quiet "Tell me the truth I would really like to know."

"Didn't your mother teach you about that a few years ago?" he asked mildly curious. Lily shrugged

"Well yes mother taught me about sex but I don't understand how that is supposed to be connected to children. Explain for me please?" Damon cleared his throat and shook his head

"Perhaps you should ask your mother, she has children and a husband." Lily got up and walked around him

"Yes, but you are experienced in both departments are you not? You told me that you did have illegitimate children when you lived so you know what it's about, besides mother will have a fit if I ask her about sex and children. Already she suspects of our relationship and it hasn't even blossomed fully."

"Lily I won't tell you about this." Lily let out a frustrated noise

"But what if I want children? I deserve to know." At that statement Damon swiveled around so fast he almost broke his neck. Using vampire speed he grabbed Lily by her waist and plopped her down on her bed. She gasped and tried to get up but Damon stilled her. Looking her firmly in the eye he whispered

"Vampires cannot procreate Liliana, so you won't be having children with me. I'm dead remember, it just would never work." Lily stared at him still her eyes heavy. Then slowly she let out a sigh

"Will you at least tell me?" Her voice sounded so broken that Damon almost collapsed

"No, Lily I will not." And with that he stood straight and paced the floor. He stopped in front of the balcony doors and looked at her. Lily cast her eyes down and licked her lips. Something started to sizzle and pop. Damon sniffed "do you smell that?" when Lily didn't answer he sniffed again, smoke started rising in the air. "It smells like burning flesh…" Damon turned around and the sun started searing his face. He yelled and dived into the shadows. Lily stood and made her way over to him. She crouched before him and watched as his burns healed and disappeared. He pushed his body closer to the wall then said "how did you do that, my ring is right here." He thrust his hand up in front of her face then checked the ring itself. He froze. Where the stone of lapis lazuli had been now in its place was a pretty ruby stone. "Lily what did you do?" Lily seemed smug. She stood straight and proud

"I did a spell, don't you approve it is a clever spell."

"No!" he yelled in pain as he tried to scoot closer to the shadows.

"Tell me what I'd like to know or I will not change your stone back."

"Then I'll wait till night and leave and never come back." Instead of paling, Lily leaned down and smiled at him

"I will do such a strong spell I will make the sun stay out forever." Damon paled then nodded quickly

"Alright fine, I'll tell you but please change my stone back." Lily blew him a kiss and stood again. He walked over to her bed once his stone was lapis again and sat down on it. Lily sat on the floor in front of him, her hands in her lap and her eyes big.

"Tell me how a Man Pleasures a Lady." Damon rolled his eyes up to her ceiling where it was painted gold and silver with bright blue stars, everything was mixed up brilliantly. He let his eyes fall on her then he started to speak

"Well when a man has feelings for a lady he likes to express it by making love, well sometimes at first they like to court the lady, get her flowers take her out wine her dine her…"

"Damon I do not want to hear how to court a woman I would like to hear how to make love to a woman, and how that creates a child, tell me please." He breathed out again but continued

"Well they make love like a dance. They kiss usually and that should be like fire. They must touch, feel each other." He licked his lips "and then they disrobe of everything."

"Everything, off, even the undergarments?"

"Oh yes how do you expect to make love without disrobing?" when Lily shrugged he continued

"Depending on where you are, preferably a bed if you are planning it, you lay down usually with the man on top…"

"Why must the man be on top? Can't the lady be on the man and pleasure him?" Damon shook his head

"It doesn't matter Lily but usually the first time the man is on top of the lady because he is the leader." Lily stood up slowly and swished her skirt slowly

"And how does he lead Damon? What does he do when he is on top?" He stood as well and walked around to the curtains on her wall. He stroked the velvet lining.

"Do you know all about the body parts and how they function?" when she nodded uncertainly he sighed. It was time for Damon to stop acting timid and afraid to say certain things. Lily had asked so he would tell her exactly what she wanted to know. "The mans' penis must be inserted in the woman's vagina. The reason why it can go in is because he gets hard, that's when all the blood rushes into the penis and creates a stiff organ. Once it penetrates the woman's vagina she feels much pleasure, there is a certain spot inside of the woman's vagina, that sweet spot that sends a lady into such bliss." He smirked at her face, which was frozen in a state of shock "Now the man has sperm that needs to be deposited inside of the woman's vagina. That is the part of sex called the climax which leads me to how a baby is developed. Now in your body you have eggs that need to be fertilized with a man's sperm in order to go to the right place in your body that starts the baby on its way. And of course you know this part, the baby grows and nine months later baby is born. I heard it is very painful so you might like to rethink your dream of ever having children with anyone…"

"Did you like to have sex when you did it? It seems fascinating."

"Oh that's what you think is it? Well let me tell you Lily as a woman it hurts. The man has to break the skin inside the clitoris, which might cause blood, just a little blood but it would hurt…a lot." Lily swallowed quickly and backed up

"It would hurt terribly?" she seemed so small, her hands clasped in front of her. "Oh Damon I don't want pain, oh but Damon I would love a child so much, their little pink toes and fingers, sweet little cheeks, and bright eyes. I would love a child." He walked around and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry my love but you know that is not possible." Lily made a sad noise then brightened

"I have yet another question, may I ask it?" he thought for a moment, he didn't want to have to explain any other sexual things but he knew Lily would torture him if he didn't.

"Yes Lily you may ask another question." She leaned against him and kissed his chest through his shirt.

"Is it okay if I am wet in my undergarments, I mean it only happens when we are close and you are holding me extremely close to you?" he didn't answer and she went on "and if all the blood rushes to your penis, will I be able to tell through your trousers?" still he didn't answer she smiled and went on "And if so, would it be appropriate for me to touch." He turned to her in one move and glared at her fiercely

"No more questions, ask your mother or wait till you're older." And with that he raced with vampire speed to the window and vaulted out of it. He turned into a crow and was soaring over the trees in less than a second.

"Look mama a crow," Lily heard one of the little girls exclaim from outside. She made her way to the window and smirked. She loved it when she got Damon all riled up over little things. He would probably not come back until tomorrow and still he would be a bit shaken by her questions. Of course she knew all about sex and where babies came from she just wanted Damon to tell her. She wanted to share everything with her love. She glanced down at the laughing girls.

"I think I will go outside now,"


	6. Bad Ass Mercenaries

**Hola my friends it is great to be back on TVD! I wanted to say thanks to all who haven't abandoned this story thinking that I did. This chapter is very personal to me because there are two characters that are very near to me. The head of household is named after my fifth grade crush! Lol and the other set the basis for my future story. It connects the books by L J Smith with my theory and information, oh also I realized I so got Lily's age wrong in chapter one…it was her 53****rd**** birthday not 56****th**** so I'm gonna clarify here every ones age. Also the year is 1642**

**Lily is 75 years old **

**Brandon is the same age as her because they were turned the same night.**

**Francesca is 10 years old**

**Damon apparently was turned in 1470(or so I hear it on fansites) so he's 172**

**One more thing a lot of people are writing about the tv in the book section of TVD on Fanfiction and it's kinda annoying. That's why there is a tv section so that the tv fanfic is put there. There are so many references and stories based off the television show in the book fanfic place that it's kinda detracting from the original books. Please if you are going to write about a dark haired Katherine and Elena or a blue eyed Damon; write it in the tv section so that there is no confusion. The books are by L J Smith, the tv show is by Julie Plec please respect that guys. I mean I Know I used some references like the bloody eyes but that's cuz I think that's pretty cool. Katherine's not a bitch in the books she's just crazy and naïve. Klaus doesn't have siblings and Meredith is not a doctor lol! Thank you if you actually read this part! Now without much more to bore you…here is the story!**

Lily and LaVia waited inside as the men prepared the horses. They were going to have a little practice run with the Brisons before moving on to the DeMarcos. Having done this many times Lily didn't think they needed practice, but Damon wanted to be sure about what they were doing, and the Brisons' were almost as well of as the DeMarcos. The plan was to get invited into the house, and stay the night, after gaining their trust of course then take them for all they had. It was fairly simple and Lily wished it were a bit more challenging but all in all she was excited. Brandon would be going with them on this one, and he would be in charge of his section of the house! He was so excited; Damon had taught him all of what he needed to do, mainly which involved listening to Damon and not getting in the way. LaVia and Harry were going to be doing their own thing that night with the Di Caprios'. When they all had their money they would move on. As soon as they were ready Harry came in and beckoned the females to him. They went and soon the five of them were riding in their carriage across Florence to the Brison's place. The week before Damon had played nice with the man of the house and gotten an invitation to visit whenever he liked, with his wife and her brother.

"So what is the official plan since you feel the need to plan everything?" Lily asked Damon curiously. He turned to her and she fixed his collar.

"We get invited this time, in a very legit way and then we carefully and quietly steal their money." She pouted and pushed a piece of his dark hair out of his face

"Well that's no fun, I wanted there to be fighting and blood going everywhere." She turned to Harry and LaVia "Will there be carnage at the Di Caprios'?" Harry held out a hand to her and kissed the air between them

"Well of course, I'm not afraid of being caught." Damon growled low

"Nor am I, I just don't want there to be too much damage. We may need to come here again in the future and I don't want a reputation where they know my face. I like to stay a mystery." Lily grinned at her mate

"Remember when we would do break-in Damon? And rip through the bodies. All that warm blood pumping out of their veins." She licked her lips and looked up at him. Damon's eyes blazed with hunger at the thought of past rendezvous. Brandon spoke up

"What will we do after robbing them?" Damon turned to him and sighed

"Unfortunately, we will have to leave Florence for a while. We'll be back so don't worry." He continued as Brandon opened his mouth to protest. "We will become so known in all of Italia!" the carriage moved along until they got to the outskirts of the Di Caprios' land. Harry and LaVia bid them goodnight and hopped out. Soon they were off again.

Lily hummed on the way and Damon and Brandon talked about the schedule. The head of the house Antonio Mikael Brison was a warrior some time ago, logical piece of work who could out-smart the thickest thief; well so far. Their company had flourished in the last eight decades Lily had been a vampire and she was looking forward to more surprises and more blood sharing with Damon. Their carriage arrived at Damon helped Lily out, Brandon following. They moved easily together to the half lit door and Damon knocked on it. A young man answered. He frowned at them

"Who are you and what do you want?" Damon smiled and stepped forward

"Angelo Ricci my wife Giovanna and her brother Lucio; we were invited by Antonio himself." The man opened his mouth but another interrupted him.

"It is alright Cristian, let them in." the man took a deep breath and opened the door wider

"You may enter our home." Lily turned her smile on as she walked through

"Thank you Cristian." He tried hard not to blush, not even when she touched his arm. Antonio Brison was an older man with salt and pepper hair cropped short and a nice build. Lily thought to Damon how fun it would be to play with him, but he told her no. Brison spread his arms wide and grinned before taking Damon's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. He did the same to Brandon then turned to Lily. Still speaking to Damon, he kept his eyes on the blond

"Ah Angelo, how very nice of you to bring your wife; and what a beautiful wife she is." He took Lily's hand and kissed it. "Giovanna, bella so good to meet you finally, Angelo goes on and on about you." Lily politely giggled

"It is so very nice to meet you too Signore Brison." He shook his head

"No, no you are my friends you will call me Antonio. Come with me, I have invited a few more guest over. It is time to be introduced." His house was enormous. The ceilings were high and the walls were gold. He had long hallways lined with glass cases filled to their brim with artifacts of which he explained on the way. Lily made comments while Brandon stayed quiet. They rounded a corner to a large room with comfy couches and a long oak table where eight men and women were sitting. Antonio beckoned the Salvatore's in. "Look who has come over?" Antonio exclaimed and the humans turned.

"Hello," Lily said softly. The men stood and the women smiled immediately at Damon and Brandon. they all stood and they met in the middle. The first man to reach Lily was a blond man with striking blue eyes. He took her hand and kissed it slowly

"Nikolas Finnely, pleasure meeting you…" she held his eyes as she spoke

"Giovanna Ricci." He smirked and pulled back then turned to Damon and shook his hand. He didn't ask for his name just turned to Brandon and shook his hand as well. Damon glanced at Lily who was introducing herself to the other men and women. Once everyone was acquainted they sat at the table and spoke some more. Lady Ramono and her husband Jared had come to hear Brison's story of war and adventure, also to admire his many trophies. There was a small party with drinks and food, the serving girls moving off the walls every so often.

"So what brings you to Antonio's this evening Angelo?" Mrs. Mikayla Swanson simpered. She and her husband were from the new American state Massachusetts. There apparently had been a reprise for the witches of Salem. Lily giggled over that when she heard 'it is just so funny they believe the place called Salem to be inhabited by witches. All the real witches have gone, they named the place Salem after their ancestors then left when things got to crowded' she had laughed to him one night. She and her husband had gone abroad to Italy because they heard of a witch hunter who could eradicate their town permanently of the witches but found Antonio instead and became great friends. Damon cleared his throat and lounged back in his chair

"Antonio is to show me his most prized possession. We have things in common that go far beyond the spectrum of life." Jared frowned

"What does that mean exactly?" Antonio leaned forward for it had gotten quiet

"I believe there is a way to live forever without ever aging." Susan Cartwright laughed

"Surely you don't mean that?" Antonio nodded and stood

"But don't you wish it my friends, to be young forever and enjoy life without a condition in the world."

"If you're talking about the old folklore vampirism, you are wrong about the condition," Nikolas spoke up and Lily raised her brow

"Who said anything about vampirism?" she inquired. Damon reached for his drink and took a few sips

"Yes who?" Nikolas inclined his head to Brison.

"Isn't that what you are talking about Antonio, vampirism? Because if so, I would say that drinking blood is the condition. If you want to stay young and vital you must drink it…at least that is how the story goes." Nikolas said. Antonio shrugged

"A small price to pay for eternally youth and glory, what do you say would you?" the dinner table was quiet then one of the servant girls spoke out.

"I wouldn't, that would mean leaving my family all behind. Watching them age and die without me. I imagine being a vampire is very lonely." For once Brandon said something

"You are right girl," but she was already looking down. Antonio turned to her with a quizzical look on his face

"You have no family." She didn't look up

"But if I did sir, I am sorry I did not mean to steal into your conversation." He continued to stare at her for a moment then laughed

"It is alright Talia my dear, you do make a good point," he turned back to the table and looked at Brandon "At least you got the boy to finally speak." Lily touched Brandon's arm

"Oh he is very shy; he must think she's pretty." Brandon rolled his eyes and Damon shook his head.

"Well I for one would not like to be a demon like the ones in the stories, the drinking of blood sounds disgusting on its own, just think of having to bite a person to get it." Mikayla shuddered and so did Ambra Matisse as her husband chuckled. Around the table they went, sharing their disgust for that life. Antonio said of course

"I would just live forever; happy that I can see anything I want. What about you Angelo, Giovanna?" Damon and Lily shared an amused look before Lily answered

"I would like to live forever only and only if I could be with my husband."

"The same for me," Damon murmured. Antonio laughed heartily then cued the music. They all danced around the room, drinking and laughing as they did so. Lily was asked to dance by Nikolas and she graciously accepted. They twirled around the room each taking turns to laugh at the other.

"You are not from Italy." Lily stated as soon as he took her in his arms.

"Oh no, I'm from a placed quite uncivilized, I migrated to Europe a few years back, my family is originally from Hungary. You were born here weren't you?"

"How can you tell?" they both smiled at that "yes, I was born in Florence, despite that my accent is almost all gone, which saddens me." He pretended to pout for her

"Well that is too bad; because I think your voice is beautiful with or without it." He turned her and she flipped her hair flirtatiously

"Hmm, do you really mean it." He nodded

"Oh yes," his gaze was on her lips. She looked up at him through her lashes, her lips parted and she wet them quickly. He stepped back letting go of her hands slowly. The music had stopped and everyone else was either still drinking or talking in pairs. Brandon watched the serving girl Talia with interest while Damon chatted up Mikayla by the fire.

Antonio invited everyone to the smoking room for a performance by his dancers. The girls moved their bodies rhythmically to the drums of their people. They twirled and danced on the tables grabbing the men and pulling them up with to their faces. Damon got a dark haired girl who danced all over him. He smiled and let her do as she pleased while Lily and Nikolas made eyes at each other. Brandon continued to stare at Talia and she blushed every time she caught his stare. The men dancers jumped around in front of the roaring fire and pulled the ladies out of their chairs. Lily stood and pulled Nikolas up with her.

"I can play like a dancer as well, would you like to see?" his eyes were wide and impossibly blue

"Yes, I would love to see that." She turned and pressed her back to his chest and swayed her hips. He gasped at the friction between them and held her lightly. Everyone was so entranced with the dancers that no one noticed Angelo's wife seducing Nikolas Finnely, no one but Damon and he wasn't too happy about that.

Many were staying the night, when they were alone Damon told Antonio he couldn't stay but soon after showing Damon his most prized possession, he looked sure and convinced of staying in the enormous house. They were shown their rooms and where he was in case of an emergency. Brandon took the room near Lily and Damon, which Damon also noticed was near the door which led to the servants' quarters. Damon shut the door and turned to Lily. Walking over to the vanity she pulled her hair up off of her neck and clipped it with golden clips. Damon didn't speak for a while so she glanced over at him

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he crossed his arms and started pacing. Instead of answering he snapped

"If I didn't I'm sure glad I know you did, what was his name Nikolas Finnely, how did he manage to get invited to this gathering. At least we have a true purpose for being at Brison's." she stood and went to him

"Damon don't do this right now, you're right we did come here for a reason. Let us do what we are here to do and leave. You need not worry about him." She kissed his cheek then said casually "what did you think of all of Antonio's stories about the war. All of his fights and adventures." Her eyes lit up "I thought they were exciting!" his face did not change from the hardened grim expression it had become at the mention of Nikolas. She pouted then crossed her arms over her chest "Alright then, let's get this over with. Shall I get Brandon?" he stilled her with one hand

"No, we'll wait till everyone is at least half asleep, the liquor has made only half of them a bit fuzzy." She stared at him

"Are you mad at me because of Nikolas?" when he shook his head she rubbed his shoulder "Alright," Lily turned away from him and fixed her dress. Damon went to the table across from the bed and picked up a few papers he had given Lily earlier. "So what is the plan? How much are we taking?"

"We are going to his vault, I searched through his mind, it's downstairs guarded by two men with swords. There is a new metal lock, it's all bundled up so we don't need to think of a way to get it out. His banker is here did you notice?" Lily frowned

"Really, who was he?" Damon chuckled

"Cristian, who opened the door, did you think he was the butler? No, no he is the banker from Sicily that Antonio has come every time he does his checks. Would you like to Influence him to drop the remainder of Brison's money in our account." Lily wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hmm, you are so amazing Damon. It will be quick and easy and no one has to die." She sighed at that but shook her head "no matter, we are getting what we came here for and that's good." He pulled her chin up slightly and kissed her lips. She pushed herself up on tiptoes and kissed him back. "Isn't this fun my love?" her eyes gleamed with anticipation and Damon couldn't help himself. He had to have her then and there. Picking her up, he threw her down on the bed and crawled over her. She giggled softly and closed her eyes. Damons' fangs pierced her throat and she moaned out loud. It was heavenly to feel him drinking her blood, taking her unlife and mixing it with his own. She held him to her and pushed their hips together hard. Damon hissed against her throat and sucked harder. Her nails clawed through his shirt and hit his back in furrows. Damon arched up with a groan and opened his mouth to scream out, but she grabbed him and covered his mouth with a kiss. They rolled around on the bed, getting blood all over the sheets; if they had time they would burn them, and making animal noises in each other's ears.

Finally after a few hours of playing and almost making love they redressed in dark clothing and got ready. Before they went Lily found Cristian in the parlor room, pouring over papers and gave him a powerful suggestion to send everything up to three months in advanced to a private account known only by six numbers. It was untraceable in case Brison found out about it and tried to get his money back. Once that was done they got back to business. Brandon was to watch out for the guards in each hall while Damon and Lily moved undetected down the stairs to the vault room.

Two guards stood at the outer door which was heavy and locked with a metal lock. Damon glanced at Lily and she walked out. The men stood at attention then when they saw who it was they relaxed slightly

"Excuse me Signora but you are not supposed to be down here, it is off limits to Signore Brison's guests." Lily stumbled as if she were drunk and hung on to the guard on the left

"Oh my! I do not know how I came to be here Signore, I am very sorry which way to I go?" she reached for the door behind him "Here, is this the way out?" he held her off easily and almost picked her up off her feet

"No, Signora this is not the way, go back where you came…" there was a loud thump from behind the man on the right and he turned quickly. Lily stood straight and raised her hand, her guard yelled "Stop what are you doing, alert him of intruders!" shocked Lily's hand stilled then she cursed and turned around

"Damon, what's going on?" there was another loud thump then Damon appeared

"Someone else is down here, they got here first."

"How is that possible, I didn't hear anyone…" the door beside them exploded off its hinges and both Damon and Lily hit the floor hard. It felt like a tiny explosion right beside them and they were surprised they didn't burn up. Their eyes adjusted and Damon felt something grainy in his mouth. He spit several times before hopping to his knees.

"Get the diamonds and the coins, don't miss a thing." Said a familiar voice and all of Lily's senses went off at once. She couldn't believe who it was. Damn it all to hell, Damon was always right.

"Nikolas? Is that you?" through the slight dust they saw the blond man standing with a sword in his hand. He looked almost shocked to see Lily on her knees a few feet from him

"Giovanna, are you drunk? You should not be here it's too dangerous."

"I cannot believe we are being challenged by you of all men. You know you're right, it is dangerous so hand over the money and jewels or things will get bloody." Damon said getting to his feet. Nikolas frowned then said

"You two are mercenaries? But how I know all the empires and companies…all the others are pillaging France and England no one is supposed to be in Florence." Damon allowed a smile as Lily stood as well

"Oh and we are, I have many associates in different places, give us what we came here for." Nikolas got into a fighting stance, sword held out

"Sorry sir, but this is my night, I have my men stationed all over this house so if you try to stop me I will be forced to kill you." Damon opened his mouth to speak but Lily interrupted

"How did you get into the room, the guards were right here?" Nikolas looked at her and his face softened slightly

"I have been working this job for a long time, Brison's old guards died mysteriously about a month ago; my men replaced them." As if that was their cue, the two men grabbed Lily and Damon by their arms and held them in a vice grip. "I'm not very sorry about this because you tricked me."

"And you tricked me, Nikolas, now you have three choices: you can give us the money and jewels easily and we won't hurt you, you can give us the money and we can work together and you'll become part of our company (Damon snorted at that one), or my husband and I can kill you now and take the money from you. Which one would you prefer?" Nikolas wasted no time

"How about I take my earnings and walk out safe, while my men kill you." He stated that quite easily. Lily looked at Damon and he at her. Then the two of them shrugged off the guards as if they were lint then snapped their heads against the nearest walls just as easily. They crumbled to the ground and Nikolas took a step back into the vault. "You're trained assassins aren't you?" Lily grinned and moved closer.

"Oh no Nikolas, we're not." Damon growled as his face shifted to that of a hunter

"We're immortals" Lily whispered her face changing too. He struck out with his sword, never letting go of his bundles of money. Lily dodged it then grabbed for the hilt. Damon took his wrist and tugged him forward. They both hissed as the money went flying.

Upstairs, Brandon was searching the halls. He heard the exchange between his sires and Nikolas so he decided to look for the rest of the men stationed in Brison's home. It was a very big and complex house so Brandon started on the third floor and worked his way down. He met a few men, discussing the heist and compelled them to forget all about it. They were to go back to guarding as if that were really their job. On the second floor he found different guards. At first he thought they really did guard the house, but on closer inspection found they were mercenaries as well. But apparently not working with Nikolas. There was something almost smooth about the way they moved through the house. Not like vampires, but like humans who had been trained so well on the art of thievery. Brandon probed their minds but stopped immediately. Or he was stopped. It felt like he had hit a brick wall running and deduced why after only a few seconds. Vervain. Someone knew about vampires and that someone was very strong. The men who he had tried to probe looked up. Brandon melted quickly into the shadows. Damon and Lily didn't want any trouble, so he didn't want to make any. One of the men turned to the other

"Did you feel that, something just passed over me?"

"What do you think vampire? How can there be a vampire in the house we've been here for months." The first man pulled a stake out and Brandon felt his body seize up with trepidation.

"Must be one of the guests from that party Brison had earlier. He invited one in."

"Should we pull out?" the man shook his head

"No, she needs this crystal; it's her only shot to please the council." 'She?' Brandon wondered as he moved back slightly. The men kept checking the trophy cases, sliding the doors back gently and probing the artifacts with long metal sticks. There was a loud yell from the basement, heard faintly by the men but loud and clear from Brandon.

"Are our men downstairs?" the taller man asked suddenly, his voice uneasy.

"There's not supposed to be, we came for the artifact and the artifact only." They both suddenly had stakes in their hands. Brandon couldn't let them go now. He had to kill them. Moving through the shadows as fast as light he knocked into the shorter man and turned for the other quick. The man drew back the stake and Brandon reached for his wrist, like Damon taught him and snapped it. The man bit his lip on his cry and Brandon had to give him credit for that. The other man was getting up, stake ready as he ran at Brandon's back. Brandon slipped from between them and let the man ram his stake into his friend. This time he did yell out as blood gushed from his wound. Brandon's eyes turned red and he pushed the one with the stake away so he could taste the blood. He held the man to him to keep him from falling and started to suck.

A sword punched clean through his heart from his back and he dropped the man, arms flung out to his sides as his eyes widened. The man moaned and tried to pull himself up. Brandon groped the sword frantically, trying to pull it out. He turned to see who had done it to him. A girl, dressed in men's clothing stood, feet apart her long dark hair heavy on her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were angry and fierce but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that he recognized her. It was the serving girl, Talia.

"How dare you take his blood; you filthy vampire," Her voice had changed; it wasn't soft or sweet but hard and strong. Brandon touched his chest as blood leaked out. He pushed on the sword as hard as he could, slicing through his palms at the same time. That didn't matter, he needed it out. It slid and dropped to the floor clanging loudly. Brandon wondered why no one had run to investigate all the sounds. His chest started to heal slowly his palms already done. She pulled back in a stance and Brandon backed up

"Please, it isn't like that. They attacked me and he started bleeding. I didn't make the wound myself." He didn't know why he was explaining himself to this girl, who looked like she wanted to kill him; perhaps it was because he had watched her with wonder the entire night and thought she was beautiful. But the fact remained that she was working with these men, so it was safe to say she was his enemy. She also needed an artifact from one of the many cases. While tempted to ask what, he was also tempted to run. She had pushed a sword through his skin as easy as if he were nothing more than liquid.

"Safe your excuses vampire, why do you seek the Crystal of Origins, what could you possibly do with it?" he shook his head and wiped off his shirt

"I do not seek it, but I am curious as to why you seem to want it so much." By the way she stared he knew that she wasn't going to tell him "And you expected me to answer, yet you won't do the same. Do you think because you are human you have special privileges?"

"It is the vampire who believes he is special." She said right before she attacked. She was strong; he didn't know how she was almost matching his strength. The men hadn't felt this strong, even though they were trained, but she…she was close to winning. She kicked him in his almost healed chest and he flew back, hitting the wall behind him and groaned as his wound started to split open again. He couldn't get back up, it felt as if a giant hand were holding him down by his chest, and every time he breathed it rocked his insides. She pulled a long stake out of the pocket of her pants and Brandon knew that this was it. He surrendered himself over to her. She slammed her stake-ridden hand downward over his heart and Brandon closed his eyes. When the death dealing blow didn't come a few moments later he opened them. Lily was standing in front of him, sharpened part of the stake tight in her hand. The girl struggled with Lily for a moment, trying to pull it out of her grip

"Well would you look at that, a vampire hunter posing as the servant girl, how creative…no I mean it very creative. I never would have thought that you were so strong." Then Lily pushed with all her might. The girl went flying back; she hit the wall so hard that it would have shattered any normal humans' spine and slid to the floor. Slowly, wincing all the way, she stood and got back into position. "I could have killed you before you stood but I did not. I promised I wouldn't kill tonight so I won't."

"What about Nikolas?" Brandon asked as he got to his feet. Lily shook her head and turned to the still bleeding man. "That was an accident Lily."

"It's alright I'll take care of it. Take the door to the servants quarters, Damon is waiting with our things." Without further questions he disappeared. Lily walked over to the man and lifted him. "You're on vervain so I can't compel you but I will heal you." Biting into her wrist she held it to his mouth. Startled he drank and in no time his wound was healed "you aren't mercenaries so I warn you, come after us and I will take my time with your death." Letting him go she moved to the girl. She sniffed her lightly and smiled "you are the chosen hunter girl aren't you, so I couldn't compel you even if I tried." After a beat lily said "you're also a witch." She grabbed the girl's free hand and held it tight.

Talia gasped and shuddered. The vampire girl was also a witch. She could feel it in her blood and under her skin. She was a powerful witch too, Talia was only a novice, but she could feel the barely leashed power of older witch. Talia had cast a charm of silence, which was why no one had come running in on them. That and she and a few of her hunters had slipped something in the whiskey that had put everyone to sleep. That Nikolas fellow knew something was up, he had to if he wasn't asleep and was causing a commotion down stairs. She thought back to what the girl said about mercenaries, mercenaries trusted no one. The potion had no effect on vampires; she knew that now and would have to work harder to perfect it. It scared her that witches could become vampires just like everyone else, but it also comforted her to know that if she was ever turned against her will she would retain her powers. The vampire leaned into her and whispered

"It's alright, I only hurt you because you were going to kill my Brandon, and I can't have that; besides he likes you." At that Talia went cold. She and the vampire had been giving each other looks all night. He made her nervous but in a good way. She never suspected he was in any shape, way, or form a vampire. When he turned around and she saw his grey eyes and perfect face she was shocked, so shocked that it didn't even show on her face. Now it didn't mean anything, because he was a vampire and she was probably still going to die tonight. The vampire shook her head at something then sighed "you were after something here tonight as well, a crystal." She let go of her hand and stepped back "Have at it; we only came for the money and jewels if you believe this crystal to be in the cases then fine, we don't want it. I don't want to kill a fellow witch but if we cross paths again and you threaten my family, I'll have to." She looked around the hallway and Talia let her eyes sweep it too. There was minimal damage to the room, the walls had plaster chipping away and there were pools of blood drying on the carpet. "My mess was in the vault room and I cleaned that up, I suppose now it's your turn. Goodbye Talia, I hope the next time we meet the um circumstances are much better." She placed a kiss on Talia's cheek then was gone. Her men were just standing, Paul clutching his wrist and Morgan his chest. She took several breaths before she got herself under control

"Paul, get Samuel and have him check the basement, then get team three in to clean up, we don't have much time my glamor won't hold for long and we have wasted valuable time. I need that crystal." And with that she turned around and ran off. She raced downstairs to the first floor and out the side door, where the stable house was. There was only one horse left; the others must have been set free. She checked the servants' quarters; all the other real servants were asleep. She shed her clothes and pulled on a clean white dress, her cloak and black boots. She met her team in the foyer.

"The vampires have escaped, but they left Nikolas Finnely alive. He is repeating that his team stole the money and killed the man, his wife and her brother. There is blood on the sheets to prove it. Their bodies were disposed of. Should we try to hypnotize him?" she shook her head

"No, if Brison knows that he invited more than one party of thieves into his home he will have his people search for them. And that is our job. Get things back to normal. I'll end my spell and we can alert the house of murder and thievery. I'll have to search for my crystal tomorrow night." The men nodded then got to work. Talia picked up her sword and fished through her cloak for her handkerchief. Carefully she wiped the blood from it then stared at the blood of the vampire. Brandon was still on her mind, and not in the way that he should be. Freezing her mind she forced herself to focus on her mission, the Crystal of Origins and getting it so she could complete her life's work. She had to find that crystal, her family depended on it.

The carriage made its way across Florence to the city's gate. they had accomplished what they needed to that night without killing anyone and for that Lily was proud. Damon was still a bit angry over Nikolas spoiling their perfect plan, but Lily could care less about him. The real problem was the hunter slayer and her people. She told them not to follow nor hunt her but she was sure the girl would as soon as she got the crystal she was searching for. She didn't mention the girl to Damon though; she knew how he felt about the hunters. They had run into some a few months back and they had scarred him so deep with their weapons that he'd probably rip the girls head off at first sight. She noticed Brandon didn't say anything either. It would be their little secret then. Brandon watched as they left Florence behind through the little window. He was still thinking of Talia and how he had willingly let her almost stake her. His heart hurt, but not from the sword and that was all he knew.

**Well there we go you guys. I updated VK so it was time for TVD. I'm happy with the way this turned out. I added some new elements to the story, a flash forward should be next chapter if I'm feeling up to it. Literally I had no idea what I wanted for this chapter, it just came to me, all the twists anyway. I kinda only had a girl be the leader because I read an Angel book a long time ago named Cursed and a chick totally stole something from some rich dude. The whole slayer twist came to me all of a sudden cuz that chick Talia was supposed to get murdered this chapter along with her family, which is totally out now that she's a hunter slayer. The crystal was supposed to be named Shalimar…good thing I changed that haha! The Hunter Slayer business will be explained in future chapters also that mysterious man and Katherine are gonna meet, whoo maybe that will give you something to think about when you reread the first four TVD books Anyways…I hope you liked it you guys and tell me if you thought the Nikolas dude was Klaus! I was torn cuz I wanted him to be Klaus but thought it was too soon…does that mean Klaus is coming? Well you're just gonna have to review and find out**


End file.
